


Your Sly Smile

by strangestorys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Finale, Suit Porn, hannibal loves it, will is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has Hannibal wrapped around his little finger and he knows it. Hannibal wouldn't want it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Sly Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For [granpappy-winchester](granpappy-winchester.tumblr.com), who asked:
> 
>  
> 
> _FLUFFY PROMPT. Will making Hannibal flustered._

Their travels since the fall had taken Will and Hannibal around the Western Hemisphere in Will’s small, homey boat. They’d lain on uninhabited beaches in Mexico, getting sand in their swim trunks and then washing it out again in the sea. They’d taken long slow walks down the boulevards of Buenos Aires, holding hands and popping into little shops to sample pastries. They’d pitched a tent in Morocco, slowly sucking each other off in front of the fire, bellies full of dates and red wine.

Now they were staying in a small villa on the Côte d'Azur in southern France, and Hannibal saw them remaining here for quite a while. Will had found a lazy peace in the fishing villages hidden among tall tan cliffs near their home, and Hannibal was close enough to the wines and markets of Marseille to keep him satisfied.

They had grown intimate and restful during their time together, casually changing clothes and bathing in front of each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. They spent their days outdoors wearing as little as possible, and their nights indoors wearing absolutely nothing.

Even Hannibal had become much more lax in his clothing choices, opting for loose (and easily removed) linen pants and shirts and leaving his hair to fall into his eyes. Will had predictably taken a shine to their easy life, forgoing a shirt most mornings and wandering around their property in only his shorts.

 

So when Will entered their airy, open kitchen one day in an impeccably tailored navy blue three piece suit, hair slicked back and beard completely shaved, Hannibal dropped his spoon right into the pot he’d been tasting.

Will said nothing, but his eyes were dancing as he took in Hannibal’s wide eyes and the blush creeping up his neck.

Will came around behind Hannibal and wrapped his arms around his waist, giving a light kiss to his nape.

After a minute of Will’s light touches, Hannibal had regained enough composure to turn his head and capture Will’s mouth in a heated kiss, stroking Will’s bare cheeks with his hands and whimpering a little. Will returned the kiss with enthusiasm, winding his fingers through Hannibal’s hair and twining his tongue with Hannibal’s.

Will’s hand traveled with purpose down Hannibal’s front, and he smirked into Hannibal’s mouth when he found him already hard. He reached into Hannibal’s loose linen pants and gripped his cock, feeling it jump in his hand as Hannibal let out a helpless moan into Will’s mouth.

Will pumped him slowly at first, taking time to run his thumb under the head on every pass. Soon Hannibal started bucking into his hand, and Will sped up his motions, bringing Hannibal off with a year’s worth of expertise in exactly how his husband liked to be touched. The sight, smell, and feel of Will stroking him took Hannibal to the edge faster than he would have liked, and he came hard with a long, low groan.

Hannibal panted out a surprised, “Will, that was… What may I ask is the occasion?”

Will, still smiling, stepped back from Hannibal, who was trying to catch his breath, and opened the kitchen door to reveal a big black dog.

“Hannibal, this is Samson. I’m sure you two will get along swimmingly.”


End file.
